


Undercover Operations

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e14 Blowback, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set after Blowback. Gibbs finds Ducky brooding.





	Undercover Operations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Jethro found Ducky staring out of the bedroom window into the darkness. "Hey, Duck," he said softly, slipping his arms around his lover and pulling him against his body. "What's up?" He bent his head a little and began to gently nuzzle Ducky's ear.

He felt rather than heard Ducky's sigh of contentment as he settled back against Jethro, tilting his head a little to give Jethro more access to his ear.

"Well?" Jethro asked, after a moment or two of silence.

"I'm afraid I let you down."

"Huh?" Jethro turned Ducky around, linked his arms behind him and frowned down at him. "Come again."

Ducky slipped his own arms around Jethro and gazed up at him. "I let slip my real name. I became almost enchanted by Le Grenouille; I respected him, Jethro. I even forgot to ask for the diamonds. I failed you. You never should have sent me undercover; I am far too old for such things."

Jethro shook his head. "Less of the old, Duck, you're not. As for the other, you didn't fail me or anyone. The whole thing was a set-up. It wasn't your fault. And Jenn lied; she never planned to snatch The Frog."

"Even so. I –"

"Even so, nothing. You did fine, Duck. You're a natural. Anyone would think you'd spent a lifetime going undercover."

"Come now, my dear. You are being terribly non-objective. I made several basic mistakes."

"Got out of them though. That's what matters."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. Come on, Duck. Jenn lied. The CIA screwed us. Nothing'll be gained by going over what happened."

"I suppose not."

"I know not. Come on; let's go to bed."

Ducky smiled and his eyes twinkled. "Now that is one form of undercover work of which I shall never tire."


End file.
